Advertisements bring people's attention to available goods and/or services. Advertisements are usually provided via television (TV), newspapers, junk mail and similar media. The problem with these kinds of advertisements is that they do not distinguish different users according to their tastes, interests, hobbies. Some advertisements are specific for some classes of users (for example, children, adults, men, women and other classes).
Class specific advertisements are still too broad to take into account characteristics specific to a particular user. Class specific advertisements are sometimes displayed in places where there are no users who are members of the class.
There exists a category of advertisements that are printed on back sides of receipts that are produced by cash registers. These advertisements are intended for a general audience of customers without taking into account special customer characteristics.
Another problem is that it is difficult to gather information about specific customer needs. Advertising agencies try to gather such information via polls that are expensive and cover only a small number of potential users.
An object of the present invention is to provide a system, method, and memory media for providing a personalized advertisement to a particular user via a communication network for displaying or printing by devices that are associated with a transaction terminal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for detecting a customer and using this identity for gathering information about customer characteristics.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for using biometrics to find a user identity in order to provide him/her with a personalized advertisement.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for using devices with displays for distributing personalized advertisements.